Rayse Tiger
This article is about the Zoid found in the "Three Tigers" story. For the similarly modelled, but otherwise separate, Genesis-line Zoid, see Soul Tiger. The Rayse Tiger (RZ-075) is a Tiger-Type of Zoid, and one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race depicted in TOMY's Zoids franchise. Overview The Rayse Tiger was created by the ZOITEC corporation, using the second of the three ancient Tiger-Zoid cores discovered in ZAC 2230. Unlike the earlier Whitz Tiger, ZOITEC scientists were able to completely recreate the ancient Tiger Zoid core in a single body. Already fast and agile, the Zoid's abilities are further enhanced by the special Ray-Absorbing Panels built into its body. These panels absorb energy from incoming weapons fire and channel it through the Zoid's systems into the fangs. This allows it to unleash a devastating attack known as the Explode Bite, which is capable of disabling Iron Kong or Gojulas-sized Zoids in a single blow. The Rayse Tiger has a Fuzor partner, known as the Pterorayse‎. The Zoid can combine with the Rayse Tiger, forming the Jet Rayse Tiger. In this mode, the Rayse Tiger has full flight capabilities. Battle Story Appearances The Rayse Tiger features in the Three Tigers story. The Rayse Tiger was developed by ZOITEC from the second of the three ancient Tiger cores they discovered. The Zoid was used in the company's conflict with Zi-Arms, proving initially to be successful. However, with the development of the Brastle Tiger, the Zoid found itself more evenly matched. When Zi-Arms unleashed the Mega-Death Saurer, the Rayse Tiger was used against the rampaging Zoid. Joining forces with the Whitz and Brastle Tigers, the Rayse Tiger lead the attack on the giant Zoid. Fuelled with power from the Mega-Death Saurer's weapons, the Rayse Tiger used its Explode Bite to finish the Zoid off. Unlike many other Zoids, the status of the Rayse Tiger is uncertain. Both the view that it was a unique Zoid, and the view that it was a Zoid type with many examples, were presented in the Battle Story. Media Appearances Video Games In Zoids VS III, the Rayse Tiger belongs to the main protagonist, Arrow. After Mission Mode Path A is beaten with an overall rank of S, Arrow's Rayse Tiger AS is unlocked in Battle Mode. There are no weapon differences on his specialized Rayse, but it is a red color scheme instead of blue. In the game, the Rayse Tiger already has its backpack on and is capable of unleashing a powerful laser attack from the new weapon. The Jet Rayse Tiger is also available via customization options, which has limited flight capabilities. Trading Cards The Rayse Tiger was included in the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Zoids (1999) The Rayse Tiger was released in 2004 as part of the Zoids (1999) line. It was the last Republic Zoid produced for the line. The Rayse Tiger kit comes on eight frames, along with a battery-powered motor, a canopy, sixteen rubber caps, four fibre-optic tubes, a small grey pilot, a display stand and label sheets. The model also included a promotional DVD with animation of the Zoid (oddly, the DVD listed the Rayse Tiger's height as being 9 metres). The Rayse Tiger is moulded in blue, black, fluorescent green and silver with orange caps. Despite having a similar leg design and motion to the Shield Liger, it does not reuse any parts from older kits. The Rayse Tiger uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. The Rayse Tiger was the first Zoid to utilize fiber-optic tubes in conjunction with glow in the dark components and green LEDs incorporated into the body. There is also a motorized port where the weapons mount from the Whitz Wolf can be connected, similar to that of the original Grade Ups weapons from the OJR line. The Rayse Tiger kit is actually somewhat incomplete; the Zoid was originally going to be released with a large backpack containing three more batteries and additional LEDs, as well as a quartet of fibre-optic tubes connecting to its body. These components were scrapped before the Zoid was released. As a result, the Rayse Tiger is left with a non-functional battery port on its back, and thus was provided with a small armour piece to fit into the unusable port. Additionally, the head was designed to be moved to activate the additional lights; on the final model, the switch was removed but the head movement remained. The photograph on the Rayse Tiger's box shows a prototype which has numerous moulding changes from the final version. The most notable difference is the absence of the battery port. There are no CP upgrades for the Rayse Tiger, although the Pterorayse‎ and Transhawk were designed as upgrades for the Zoid. The Ptera Rayse includes the 'backpack' that was originally intended for the Rayse Tiger model. However, unlike the initial design, the pack included was gutted of all electronics. As the Rayse Tiger's backpack (which comes with the Pterorayse‎) comes with an unused battery port, as well as minor features on the Rayse Tiger itself (an unused switch and a port on the back that was removed from its official artwork), it can be assumed that the Rayse Tiger was originally meant to have the same kind of electronics layout that the Soul Tiger has. However, the different electronics mean that several differences between the two Zoid's backpacks exist, and as such, the two Zoids are not totally compatible with one another's fusions and Power Up parts. References http://www.zoid.us/raysetiger.htm ---- Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Tiger-Type Zoids Category:NJR Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids